This invention relates generally to valve means, and more specifically pertains to a poppet valve for use in a fuel dispenser and which eliminates previous problems in valve operation that would cause disruption in its efficient performance.
Various style of poppet valves are current used in existing fuel dispensers marketed to the trade. One problem that does prevail in most such dispensers, and more specifically with respect to this valve means, is that such valve means are constructed of various component parts that mate together, and in their functioning, may develop vacuuming between its various component parts, or compress air into a cushioning effect, that disrupts the efficient operation of the valve, causing either jumping in the valve's operation, or a erratic disruption in the natural flow of fuel, or its shut-off, particularly when metering the flow as during dispenser operation.
Various types of valves are readily shown in the prior art, and for example, U.S. patent to Boudot, et al, No. 3,653,415, discloses an automatic shut-off dispensing nozzle, having one style of main valve means located therein. This generally shows the usual construction of a simplified form of valve means as used for seating upon the nozzle valve seat during dispenser usage and closure. Another example of a different form of valve is shown in the U.S. patent to Carder, et al, No. 3,273,609.
The patent to Lasater, No. 4,199,012, discloses a liquid dispensing nozzle having vapor recovery arrangement, and it can be seen that its main poppet valve is of the type that is generally used in the trade, constructed of a cuplike member that mates upon a valve base, having a gasket arranged intermediate the two, with the combined means generally functioning to force the valve gasket into a seating arrangement upon the shown valve seat. One problem, though, that does occur with this style of valve, as previously briefly alluded to, is that as the stem pushes the valve upwardly off of its valve seat, frequently air develops between the two valve components, causing an air cushioning effect, which prevents the gradual lifting of the valve off of the said valve seat, and more particularly, prevents its gradual reseating back onto the valve seat as the dispenser is being shut-off. Hence, when that occurs, the type of problem previously described do occur, they are a nuisance in the usage of such a dispenser nozzle, can cause inaccuracies in its recording of information, and are the type of problems that are intended to be remedied by the invention described herein.
Other U.S. patents showing related type of nozzle shut-off means are shown in the U.S. patent to Wood, et al, No. 4,139,031, and the nozzle patent to Taylor, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,032. Additionally, the patent to McMath, et al, upon a liquid dispensing nozzle, shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,759, discloses a similar type of valve. Other forms of valves are shown in the U.S. patent to Saito, et al, No. 4,203,478; U.S. patent to Billian, No. 3,196,908, the U.S. patent to Briede, No. 3,085,600, in addition to two U.S. patents to Sutcliffe and Dumpis, Nos. 4,016,910, and 4,031,930, both of which patents are owned by a common assignee of this current invention and application. Similar type nozzle valve assemblies are shown in the U.S. patent to Hughes, et al, No. 3,877,480.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a differently structured poppet valve means wherein venting is provided intermediate that space between the valve components so as to assure prompt and cooperative action between said components during the dispenser's actuation between fuel flow and shut-off.
Another object of this invention is to provide a poppet valve means wherein a vent aperture is provided interiorly of the poppet valve components so as to eliminate air or fluid cushioning that develops therein, in addition to any vacuum that may be caused between these two components during their repeated usage.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for preventing vibrations or jerking movements that may be caused to a fuel dispenser during its repeated usage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a simplified means for improving the operations of the poppet valve of a fuel dispenser and which can be easily constructed into its components during dispenser assembly.
Still another advantage of this invention is to provide structural changes in the valves configuration to enhance its accuracy during dispenser nozzle usage.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.